FICTION
by aryangevin
Summary: "Naruto, aku pergi. Dan terima kasih." Tak disangka bahwa seseorang yang Naruto anggap teman pertamanya itu adalah seseorang yang berbeda. RnR, please?


FICTION

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, etc

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Naruto sudah bosan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi di ranjangnya ini. Ia berulang kali meniup poninya yang sudah memanjang tersebut. Berulang kali ia meminta kepada ibunya agar mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit ini. Namun ibunya melarang, mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya mengidap penyakit yang parah. Bahkan mungkin obat saja tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan dirinya dari penyakit tersebut. Penyakit kanker darah membuat dirinya berulang kali harus menginap di rumah sakit ini. Karena inilah dia tidak bisa mempunyai teman walau hanya sekedar untuk berbincang.

Naruto lelah. Ia sudah lelah kalau ia sendirian. Lagipula, umurnya baru menginjak delapan tahun. Umur yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain daripada sekedar mendekam di rumah sakit ini.

Pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela. Mata biru itu melihat sesosok anak seumuran dirinya yang tengah duduk seorang diri di taman rumah sakit. Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto berulang kali melihat anak itu sendirian di sana.

Naruto merasa anak itu kesepian, sama seperti dirinya. Instingnya berkata bahwa ia ingin menemui anak itu dan menemaninya. Barang kali ia bisa mempunyai teman di rumah sakit ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya senang bukan kepalang.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita berumur yang tengah tersenyum pada dirinya. Wanita itu sudah tua, namun rasanya di mata Naruto, wanita itu terlihat muda. Beliau adalah ibunya, yang kebetulan seorang dokter anak di rumah sakit ini.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Naruto kelewat semangat.

Sang ibu mendekati ranjang kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto yang memang cukup stabil. Wajah anaknya pun tak lagi pucat, malah terlihat sangat pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku merasa sehat, _Kaasan_. Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku rindu bermain dengan _Tousan_." Jawab Naruto gembira. Ia rindu suasana rumah yang begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

Sang ibu tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Lalu mencium kening sang anak. "Kalau keadaanmu seperti ini, mungkin besok kita sudah bisa pulang ke rumah."

Mata Naruto berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Sang ibu mengangguk dengan lukisan senyum di bibirnya. "Ya."

Kelewat gembira, Naruto memeluk sang ibu erat. Sang ibu hampir terlonjak ke belakang karena kaget menerima pelukan dari sang anak yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa senang sembari membalas pelukan dari sang anak.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia teringat kepada seorang anak yang tengah duduk seorang diri. "_Kaasan_?"

"Ya?"

"Apa boleh aku ke taman?"

Sang ibu mengangkat alis. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Senyum lebar ia pamerkan kepada ibunya. "Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di taman. Lagipula, aku sudah bosan di rumah sakit."

"Tapi—" ia menggenggam tangan sang anak, "—kalau kondisimu menurun bagaimana?"

"Sebentar saja, Kaasan. Aku janji." Naruto masih berusaha merayu sang ibu agar mengijinkannya ke luar.

Sang ibu terlihat berpikir. Melihat raut wajah sang anak yang menunjukkan permohonan, membuat dirinya luluh juga. "Baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja, ok?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya. "Baik!"

Sang ibu pun mengambil mantel yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, kemudian memakaikannya pada Naruto. "Cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Sebaiknya pakai mantel ini untuk jaga-jaga."

Naruto menurut saja saat sang ibu memakaikannya pada tubuhnya. Ia turun dari ranjangnya. Dan tak lupa memakai sendalnya. Dengan kelewat semangat, ia pergi dari hadapan ibunya secepat kilat. Menimbulkan keheranan dari wajah sang ibu.

Naruto berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Berulang kali ia hampir menabrak orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Namun ia tak peduli dan terus saja melaju menuju taman rumah sakit yang terasa sepi.

Naruto berhenti di belakang bangku yang di duduki sang anak. Sejenak ia ragu. Ia mendadak gugup. Dengan tarikan napas, ia mulai jalan perlahan dan duduk di samping sang anak tersebut.

Naruto diam, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kelihatannya juga sang anak berambut hitam di sebelahnya adalah tipe pendiam. Naruto mulai berdehem.

"Halo." Sapanya kepada anak yang duduk di sampingnya.

Anak berambut hitam tersebut hanya melirik sejenak ke arah dirinya tanpa berminat sedikitpun. Lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

Naruto sedikit gusar karena ia tak dihiraukan sedikitpun. Lantas ia mencoba mengajak anak itu berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau sendirian di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Namun sang anak hanya memandangnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memandang ke depan.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengajak anak ini berbicara sama dengan mengajak patung berbicara.

"Halooo! Aku berbicara padamu, bukan dengan tembok."

"Berisik, Dobe."

Ada urat kekesalan yang terlukis di keningnya. Ia bermaksud baik-baik menyapa anak itu. Namun, dirinya malah diejek seperti ini.

"Kukira kau bisu, Teme." Naruto mengembung pipinya.

Sang anak melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Naruto. Namun Naruto tak memedulikannya. Ia hanya mengayunkan kakinya yang bebas.

"Aku sering kali melihatmu duduk di bangku taman ini." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang anak. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang atau kau adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini?" Naruto memperhatikan baju sang anak. Tapi anak tersebut tak memakai pakaian rumah sakit seperti dirinya. "Tapi sepertinya kau bukan pasien di sini."

"Aku memang bukan pasien di sini." Jeda sejenak. "Aku hanya menunggu ibuku. Beliau sedang sakit."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa tidak enak. "Aku… menyesal atas ibumu."

Sang anak hanya melirik sejenak. "Hn. Tak apa."

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh, aku lupa sesuatu yang penting. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu?" 

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berjabat tangan sebagai tanda berkenalan. Namun sang anak yang bernama Sasuke tersebut mengindahkannya.

"Jangan kekanakan, Dobe."

"Hei!" Naruto memekik protes. "Kita ini masih anak-anak, tahu!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Itu dirimu. Aku sudah berumur sebelas tahun."

"Hanya berjarak satu tahun lebih muda darimu." Naruto bersiul dan memandang awan yang tidak terlalu cerah.

"Tetap saja kau yang paling kekanakan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu. Lihat." Naruto mengukur tingginya dengan tinggi Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi dirinya, sedikit.

"Nanti juga kalau sudah besar aku yang lebih tinggi." Sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menyeringai. "Umurmu yang lebih tua dariku saja sudah pendek. Bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti? Tentu saja aku yang akan lebih tinggi."

Merasa tak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto, Sasuke memilih diam. Ia membuang pandangannya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Sudah menyerah?" Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang cemberut walau tidak kentara. "Wajahmu kalau cemberut begitu terasa lebih manis, Sasuke-_chan_."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu, Dobe."

"E-eh, tapi benar kamu terlihat lebih manis kalau cemberut seperti itu." Naruto berusaha memberikan kejujurannya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Tak ada satu pun suara di antara mereka. Hanya suara sayup-sayup pohon dan juga cicitan burung.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke. Aku merasa mempunyai teman di sini." Celetuk Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sendu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Hn."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Walau dijawab dengan singkat begitu, berarti Sasuke memang menganggapnya teman. Sama seperti dirinya yang menganggap Sasuke teman. Apalagi Sasuke adalah teman pertamanya…

Sang ibu dari Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Naruto masih duduk di taman. Ia lantas memanggil sang anak semata wayangnya itu. "Naruto." Panggilnya agak keras. "Cepat masuk."

Naruto menoleh, kemudian tersenyum kepada sang ibu. "Sebentar lagi, _Kaasan_."

"Nanti kondisimu menurun lagi, Naruto. Lagipula, sedang apa kau sendirian di sana?"

Naruto mengernyit saat mendengar perkataan sang ibu yang terkesan janggal di telinganya. "Sendirian? Aku di sini bersama seseorang, Kaasan."

Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mengada-ada, Naruto. Kau hanya sendirian di sana. Tidak ada siapapun."

Sendirian? Jelas-jelas ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat 'kan?

Naruto menatap Sasuke, yang dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke benar-benat ada di sampingnya. Dan ia bisa lihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Mata Naruto berair. Tentu sekarang ia tahu maksud dari perkataan sang ibu dan juga arti senyuman yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Air mata pun perlahan meleleh dan tangis Naruto meledak sudah.

Tidak. Naruto ingin menyangkal semuanya. Naruto ingin menyangkal bahwa teman pertamanya ini tidaklah nyata. Sasuke itu nyata! Ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasuke itu nyata. Namun, kenyataan menghantam dirinya bahwa Sasuke tidak ada.

Naruto menarik kakinya ke atas dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang bertumpu pada lutut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jujur, Naruto tak pernah merasa sedih seperti ini.

"Naruto…" Sasuke bermaksud untuk membelai rambut Naruto. Tapi sebuah tepisan dari Naruto membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali.

"Pergi. Pergi dari sini!" Bentaknya. Ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke lagi sekarang ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu. Naruto tak menginginkannya sekarang. Maka dengan ucapan terakhir, ia akan pergi dari sini.

"Naruto, aku pergi. Dan terima kasih."

Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya menangis dan berteriak hanya bisa diam. Mungkin Naruto hanya syok. Ia menunggu sampai sang anak bisa meredakan tangisnya.

Tentu sang ibu tahu mengenai kemampuan sang anak yang bisa melihat roh. Ia bisa memaklumi bagaimana sang anak yang kadang 'berbicara' sendiri, padahal ia tidak bisa melihat kepada siapa sang anak berbicara.

Merasa udara di luar yang sudah terasa sangat dingin, sang ibu menghampiri anaknya. Ia khawatir kalau saja kondisi kesehatan sang anak akan turun.

"Naruto, ayo kita masuk." Ujarnya dengan lembut. Sang anak masih menangis. Pipinya masih penuh dengan banjiran air mata. Dengan sayang sang ibu mengusap air mata sang anak, kemudian menuntunnya.

Naruto melihat ke arah bangku itu sekali lagi. Dan matanya bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke telah tiada.

FIN

Happy New Year 2012! \(^o^)/

Maaf kalau ceritanya tentang hantu lagi #orz

Dapet idenya waktu nonton Natsume Yuujinchou episode 3, saat Natsume ketemu seorang perempuan yang ia sangka manusia dan bisa melihat roh sama seperti dirinya. Ternyata perempuan itu hantu dan sukses buat saya mewek TT_TT

Reviewnya, minna! :3


End file.
